Remember Me
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris gets into a bad accident. He gets amnesia and forgets everything about his relationship with PJ. PJ will do anything in his power to help Chris remember.


"Peej! I'm leaving now!" Chris yelled as he walked out of his bedroom.

It was a Friday afternoon and Chris was just getting ready to leave his house to film some videos for his Youtube channel. He was planning on being gone for the whole day. He was excited to film some videos.

"Bye! Love you!" PJ yelled back at Chris. Chris smiled and then he left the house.

PJ sighed as he sat down on his bed. It's been a couple of hours now since Chris left. He was growing bored. There was nothing for PJ to do. He wasn't feeling creative enough to plan for new videos either.

It wasn't until PJ's phone went off. PJ reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" PJ asked when he answered his phone.

"Is this PJ Liguori?" PJ blinked a few times.

"Uh, yes." PJ said. "How did you get my number?" He asked.

"Do you know Chris Kendall?" PJ's eyes went wide with shock.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." PJ said nervously. "Is he okay?"

"I'm afraid he's been in an accident. We have him here at the hospital." PJ groaned.

"Fuck. Is he at least okay? Can you tell me that?" PJ asked.

"He's unconscious. He has a few injuries and we're still looking at things."

"Can I see him?" PJ asked. His eyes began to water up. The thought of Chris being in the hospital terrified PJ.

"Yes, you can." PJ immediately hung up. He stood up. He put on his shoes and almost immediately left the house.

PJ got to the hospital. He went up to the front desk. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to see Chris immediately.

"I'm here to see Chris Kendall." PJ said. "I got a call a little bit ago that he was here." He said to the nurse.

"Are you PJ Liguori?" The nurse asked. PJ nodded. "Yes, you're allowed to see him." PJ sighed in relief.

The nurse led PJ to Chris's room. PJ took a deep breath once they arrived at Chris's house. The nurse opened the door and let PJ in. PJ was relieved when he saw that Chris was awake. Chris looked exhausted and beat up.

"Chris?" PJ asked. He walked further into the room. Chris looked over when PJ walked in. He blinked a few times as he stared at PJ. "Hey, I was so worried when the hospital called me. What the hell happened?" PJ asked.

"Who are you?" PJ's body froze. He looked over when a doctor walked into the room.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" PJ asked. The doctor looked at him.

"Are you someone he should remember?" The doctor asked.

"I'm his boyfriend. We've been together for three years!" PJ yelled. "Why can't he remember me?"

"Well, we just found out…He has amnesia." The doctor said.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke." PJ begged.

"We wouldn't joke about something like this." The doctor said. "Amnesia can be cured but it takes a long time." He said. PJ took a deep breath. He looked back over at Chris. His eyes began to water up.

A couple weeks have now passed since Chris's accident. Chris still had no clue who PJ was. PJ has tried everything he could think of to try to get Chris to remember. PJ was slowly becoming depressed. He wanted to give up. But, he loved Chris. He couldn't give up on him. Not right now.

PJ finally decided to call for their friends, Dan and Phil, for help. PJ hasn't told anyone about Chris's accident. But, he hoped that bringing some of Chris's friends over would help. Dan and Phil were their closest friends.

"I have literally tried everything to get him to remember something. He doesn't remember anything about us. He remembers some of his life though." PJ said as he let Dan and Phil into the house.

It was a Saturday afternoon. Dan and Phil were just arriving at Chris and PJ's house. PJ had explained almost everything to Dan and Phil about what happened with Chris's accident. They were both just as shocked as PJ was.

"It must have been a really bad accident." Phil said.

"It was a pretty bad one. Chris had some injuries but he's getting better. I've tried not to put too much pressure on him for remembering things but it's killing me." PJ said. "I have to do something." He said.

"What have you done so far?" Dan asked. PJ looked at him.

"I didn't really do anything the first week. But, after a week of him being home…I've showed him some pictures, and told him some stories. I showed him his twitter account, his tumblr…" PJ started to say.

"Did you show him his Youtube channel?" Phil asked. PJ's eyes went wide. "Oh, Peej…"

"Shit! I completely forgot about that! I'm such an idiot" PJ yelled. He ran to his and Chris's bedroom. He grabbed his laptop from the bed and then he immediately went to the living room. Chris was currently sitting on the couch. The TV was on but he wasn't really paying any attention to it. He was just staring at it. "Chris…" PJ said calmly. Chris looked up at him. "I have something to show you and it might help you bring some memories back." PJ said. He sat down next to Chris and opened his laptop. He turned on his computer. Dan and Phil walked into the living room. "Oh, and these are our friends, Dan and Phil." PJ said. Chris looked over at them. "You've known them a couple of years. They also make Youtube videos, like you." PJ said. Chris looked back at PJ.

"Youtube videos?" Chris asked. PJ nodded.

"Yes, you're a Youtuber. It's what you do for a living. We all do it." PJ said.

"Maybe you should explain to him what we all do." Dan said.

"Okay, Chris, listen to me for a sec…I'm a film maker. I make short films and put them on Youtube. Dan and Phil are vloggers and so are you. You make comedic videos and vlogs and upload them to Youtube." He said. He bit his lip as he looked over at Chris. "It's how you make your money." He added. "You recently just hit 400,000 subscribers. You're a pretty big deal in the Youtube world. A lot of people watch your videos." PJ took a deep breath. "And, if this doesn't help bring your memory back then I don't know what will."

"It has to." Phil said. PJ looked up at him. "Let's just cross our fingers."

"Yeah. Let's just hope. This is my last resort." PJ said. PJ immediately went to Chris's Youtube channel. "Okay, there are a lot of videos but I want you to watch every single one of them." PJ said. PJ looked up at Dan and Phil.

"Yes, we're staying." Dan said. PJ sighed in relief.

"Thank you." PJ said. Dan gave him a reassuring smile.

Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ sat with Chris for hours watching Youtube videos.

It was nearly 8 o' clock at night by the time they finished. Chris had watched many videos including his own videos and some of PJ, Dan and Phil's videos. PJ took a deep breath as he shut his laptop. He nervously looked over at Dan and Phil and then he looked at Chris.

"Well?" PJ asked. "What do you think after seeing all of that?"

"He has to remember something." Phil said. "We sat here for hours watching videos." He said.

"I…" Chris started to say. He looked at PJ. "I think I'm starting to remember." PJ sighed in relief.

"It's such a relief to hear you say that." PJ said.

"My names Christopher James Kendall, I'm 29 years old, I make Youtube videos for a living…My life doesn't sound very exciting though." Chris said. They laughed at him. "But, I'm still not sure who you're supposed to be." PJ groaned and leaned against the couch. "I want to remember though." Chris said. PJ looked at him. "You're obviously very important to me. I just…I don't know why. Can you tell me more?"

"I've told you who I am." PJ said. He sat up again. "I'm your boyfriend. We've been seeing each other for three years. We met through Youtube." Chris stared at him. "You're my best friend." PJ whispered.

"Peej…" Dan started to say. PJ looked at him. "This may sound weird but…Have you, um, have you tried kissing him or something?" Dan asked. PJ frowned.

"I thought about it. I've been holding back though. I didn't want to scare him." PJ said.

"I want be scared." Chris said. He shook his head. PJ looked at him.

"I don't want to kiss you until you're ready." PJ said.

"I am ready." Chris said. "If it'll help me remember who you are."

"Um…We'll leave you two alone." Phil said. They stood up from the chair.

"Thank you for coming over and helping." PJ said.

"No problem. We're glad we came." Dan said. "Good luck." He said. PJ nodded. PJ waited until Dan and Phil were gone before he gently grabbed Chris and pulled him closer. Chris looked at him and blinked a few times.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I've been holding back. I've been dying to kiss you since you've been home." PJ said. He took a deep breath. Chris nodded. PJ grabbed Chris's hands. "But, I want to do this right."

"Don't be afraid." Chris said. "Please. You don't have to be afraid." He said. PJ slowly nodded. He leaned forward and finally pressed his lips against Chris's. It took Chris a few seconds before he finally kissed PJ back and got into the kiss. PJ couldn't help but smile as they continued to kiss. It's been three weeks since he's kissed Chris. He definitely missed his kisses, that's for sure.

Chris and PJ sat there for a few seconds, just kissing. PJ finally pulled away. Chris stared at him with shock.

"Why'd you stop?" Chris asked. PJ took a deep breath.

"I…" PJ started to say. "Do you want me to keep going?" He asked. Chris nodded.

"Please." He said. PJ didn't hesitate to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Chris moaned. He rested his hands on PJ's waist. They continued to kiss for what felt like ages before PJ finally pulled away again. Chris stared at him, taking deep breathes. "I…"

"I love you, Chris." PJ said. "And you may not remember me right now but…"

"I know exactly who you are." Chris said. PJ looked at him as his eyes began to water up. "I'm sorry I forgot you."

"Don't apologize." PJ said. "It's not your fault that this happened to you." He said. He sighed.

"It's not always going to be like this." Chris said. "The doctor said this won't last forever. It's just temporary."

"I know." PJ said. "We'll work on it. It'll just take longer than I thought it would." He said. "I just miss you." Chris stared at him. He wrapped his arm around PJ and pulled him into a hug. PJ immediately hugged him back.

"I miss you, too." Chris whispered. PJ closed his eyes as he hid his face in Chris's chest.


End file.
